A One Piece Wedding
by forevernyu
Summary: What's likely to happen if you invite the Straw hats to your Wedding? Nothing good, obviously...


_**A One Piece Wedding**_

_**Title: **__A One Piece Wedding_

_**Author: **__forevernyu_

_**Summary: **__What's likely to happen if you invite the Straw hats to your Wedding? Nothing good, obviously..._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do NOT own One Piece but I' m a BIG fan. Who wouldn't be?_

_**AN: **__This is a birthday present for my dear Avery. Happy B-day!_

_**AN2:**__ It was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing so it's written very quickly and probably has lots of mistakes. But I hope you'll enjoy it anyways! _

* * *

Inviting the Straw hats to the wedding was a BIG mistake!

Luffy took all the food, Zoro all the booze and Sanji all the girls. Nami flirted here and there never forgetting to steal purse and jewelry. She also earned herself jealous glares from the disregarded _"steady"_ girlfriends of the gentlemen fawning over her.

The newly-wed couple sighed in sync. This was supposed to be _**their**_ night, yet their guests were distracted by something else. At least everybody seemed to be enjoying their selves and well, they got to have some time _**alone**_ and flirt with each other to their heart's content. Or so they thought.

Panicked cries echoed in the festive room and interrupted their passionate kiss behind the curtains, literally. They hastily tried to straighten up their appearance, smoothing hair and clothes then sneaked a peek at the ballroom from their improvised hiding-place. It was chaotic! Simply out of control.

From the look of things, the little deer had grown fed-up with all the children chasing after him and trying to cuddle him as if he were an oversized mechanical teddy bear. He was just like a Hamlin flute, a children-magnet, yet his being awkward and ill at ease with strangers made him loose his temper at the persistent pursuit and, in his anger, he had transformed into his monstrous form driving children and adults into a panicked frenzy.

The unexpected entrance of Franky and Brook did nothing to ease the situation seeing as they effectively blocked the only exit making everyone -who had recovered enough to try and escape from the door- drop to the floor screaming horrified. Seriously, who wouldn't recoil at the sight of a naked -okey _**almost**_ naked- cyborg drinking happily a huge bottle of cola? Well, maybe seeing a skeleton moving, talking and playing the violin is more shocking... Depends on what you're most scared of: ghosts or perverts.

The hidden couple gazed at each other with a growing sense of dread. Things were already out of hand, so what could they do to save what remained of the evening or at least get through it without as much damage as the panicked crowd suggested? They almost could see the upcoming headlines for the morning newspapers: _"__A Deadly Wedding or How to Get Yourself __**Killed**__ Instead of __**Bored**__!"._

They had to do something but they were at a loss to find a solution and the remaining members of the crew were in no condition to help. Zoro was undisturbed, still drinking at the bar; Luffy was too happy welcoming his missing crew mates to notice the horrified behavior of the other guests; and Nami was too thrilled by the opportunity to steal more valuable things -while her preys were battling for their lives- to act reasonable and try to soothe the panicked crowd. And just then, adding oil on fire, the lights went out and a silence reigned in the ballroom heavy with dread and wariness.

"Ladies and gentlemen let the show begin!"

A light shot from nowhere -presumably handled by Robin's many hands- to cast the shadow of a very _**long**_ nose and a very _**plain**_ body on the white wall across the room, just opposite the exit door. Usopp moved from the side to face his _"guests"_ with a seemingly confident smile.

"We are sorry our little charade got you so panicky, but we needed some surprising events to liven-up the mood."

Humming sounds spread over the crowed as they processed the news then, finally, sighs of relief as well as little shaky laughs echoed in the room while the improvised entertainer waited silently sweating profusely . He was used to lying to big crowed -which proved to be very useful in situations like this one- but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do at this point; Robin's suggestion didn't go past the pretend-it's-part-of-a-show advice and well, he was having some trouble _**improvising**_.

He took a deep calming breath while the audience stumbled to their feet and approached warily still expecting some_ "surprising events"_. Just then, captain Luffy decided to make an appearance so, under the startled gazes of the guests, small but _**long**_ arms came into view behind the shaky _"host"_. They somehow retracted into a normal length and a slim boy with a red shirt and a straw hat landed violently onto his mate sending both of them slamming onto the floor with a loud thud. Laughter burst from everywhere and spread on the audience like fire on hay. Luffy got up, reached for his hat with his extensible arm -to everyone's amazement- then turned to grin at the crowed, his excitement somehow seeping into the hearts of those who looked at him, at his relative ease and radiating confidence.

"Come on everybody SING!" Luffy commanded with a loud cheerful voice.  
And just like magic, music started and all the candles of the room were lit casting mysterious shadows and settling a wonderful atmosphere, instead of the rather ceremonious feeling the white neon lights provided. Noticing the evident ease and amusement of the straw hat crew, the other gusts caught the fever and started dancing, singing and simply enjoying the joyous festivities. Some of them even dared to approach the sources of their former fear, eye brimming with curiosity, and ask both Franky and Brook questions about _**what**_ they are and _**how**_ they ended up that way.

The couple took in the new turn of events with mixed feelings. They were obviously relieved the crises was over but, they couldn't relax just yet, not with such unpredictable gusts controlling the outcome of _**their**_ unique and supposedly sacred night. Well, at least a wedding party with the straw hats is sure to be... _**unforgettable**_.

* * *

_**AN: **__So, how was that? Very different from my usual style, right? Must be traveling and sleep-__deprivation__ are getting to me... Anyways, I hope I succeeded in making you smile at least once. I would feel even better if you were pleased enough to laugh. So, please comment. I'd LOVE to read your reviews on my first attempt to humor ;)_


End file.
